We Only Live Once
by lalaloveyou
Summary: Hermione receives a letter from Hogwarts six years after her graduation wanting her to become the new Transfiguration teacher. Guess who’s the Potion’s teacher? DMHG, Chapter three now up!
1. The Letter

**Title:** We Only Live Once

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series belongs to Jk. Rowling. If it belonged to me, the covers of all the books would have orange and blue stripes and the series would be called Harry Pothead.

**Summary: **Set six years after her graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione thought she had the good life, and then all of a sudden she realized, 'What am I going to do for the rest of my life?' At that same day, she receives a letter from Hogwarts wanting her to become the new Transfiguration teacher. Yet when she arrives the first day of her job she rekindles old flames with a former schoolmate who is now Hogwarts' Potion's teacher, Draco Malfoy. What will this bring?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: The letter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Granger, you've got a letter. I think it was dropped off by an owl…"

A now 23 year-old Hermione Granger looked up from her gaze down at the papers beside her and looked at her office assistant with questioning eyes.

"I'm busy right now, who's it from?"

"Hmm…" she looked at the seal and read the return address, "a Hogwarts. Do you know what that is?"

Of course to any wizard or witch, this name would have been quite familiar. Unfortunately this was the muggle world Hermione was currently residing in and in the Muggle World; there was no words or names such as 'Hogwarts'.

'Hogwarts? Why would they be sending me a letter _now_?' She questioned herself quietly. With that last thought she realized her assistant was still awaiting an answer.

"No, I don't recall the name Hogwarts, but let me see the letter in case I remember anything."

She politely grabbed the letter and asked for the assistant to leave so she could open the letter in private and maybe get back to her papers.

See, you'd think a witch like Hermione, the 'most brilliant witch of her years' would have a more extravagant job, maybe an auror, or a job at Gringotts. But what does she get? A job as an author. A BOOK-WRITER. Surely, anyone from the wizarding world would look down on her. But although other people may not accept it, this is what she loved doing, and she was damn good at it too. Already three of her books had been best-sellers, 4 received national awards, and she even had tours, book-signings, and appeared on multiple shows, she was quite popular… in the muggle world.

So here you may ask, how did she get from top witch at Hogwarts to Muggle book-writing celebrity? Once she left Hogwarts she wanted adventure, all of her friends had their lives set for them, Harry as an auror, Ginny as his wife, and even Ron had an idea of what his life would be, 'Quidditch-player extraordinaire'. But what did she have? She had no lover, she had no dreams, she didn't have anything. Once she left Hogwarts she would most likely work for the ministry, get married, have kids, boring boring boring. And so she decided she needed to live a little.

So about a year after Hogwarts, she found herself in a bar, ready to let life loose. She let her mind wander from the feelings she felt at the moment, feelings of wanting to let go, and feelings of before in her years at Hogwarts, insecurity, awkwardness, unknowing of where life would take her. So there came her idea of a book. It was amazing how what she felt at that moment would drive her to write such passionate words of teenage feelings and wanting to get loose into a book… or maybe it was the alcohol.

But other than that, she still turned into a great writer, a muggle celebrity from London, and a…

Well now that she looked at it…

What did she have now? She had a wonderful job, but no one to share her joy with, and what would happen after all of that joy was gone? What did she have left?

Unbeknownst to her, what she was about to open, the letter she was about to read, and the decisions that would come afterwards would greatly affect her life and those about to become part of it.

Hermione Granger looked at the letter and sighed.

"Well it's not going to open itself, so her we go."

She broke off Hogwarts seal with a quick opening of the envelope, reached for the letter inside, and read the parchment inside.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to inform you of a new job-opening at our school for the subject of Transfiguration, as our current teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall, has retired. Because of your high grades in your school years at Hogwarts we greatly suggest you as our new teacher. We are in search of possible replacements and right now you are our best choice. Please consider this opportunity and make the right choice. If you have any questions please visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We look forward to you as part of our staff and thank you for your time._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Wow. Just… wow.

Hermione was in awe. Right now going back to Hogwarts or the Wizarding World would be hard for her, she could encounter Harry or Ron or other old friends, of which she had lost quickly after leaving Hogwarts. She was ashamed of leaving them and never keeping in touch but as years passed by she grew too shy of speaking to them once again. Would she take that chance here? She loved Hogwarts, she** needed **a new job, seeing as she was once again feeling her life wasn't going anywhere. Here she was, having a great opportunity sit right in front of her, was she just going to let it pass by?

'Hell no.'

And there was the decision. Hermione Granger would be the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Sorry if that was too short, I really will make the chapters longer, this is sort of just the 'Get to know your character' thing. Plus it also sounded good to leave it there.

This is going to be Romance, Drama, and Humor all rolled up in a bun, there's going to be more information about the whole 'trio splitting up thing' in later chapters.

Weeelll.

Hope you liked it!

Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Title:** We Only Live Once

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series belongs to Jk. Rowling. If it belonged to me, the covers of all the books would have orange and blue stripes and the series would be called Harry Pothead.

**Summary: **Set six years after her graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione thought she had the good life, and then all of a sudden she realized, 'What am I going to do for the rest of my life?' At that same day, she receives a letter from Hogwarts wanting her to become the new Transfiguration teacher. Yet when she arrives the first day of her job she rekindles old flames with a former schoolmate who is now Hogwarts' Potion's teacher, Draco Malfoy. What will this bring?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two: Should I stay or should I go?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the train's whistling pierced Hermione's ears as well as the sounds of the train's hustle and bustle, with people scurrying from one compartment to another. Oh how she missed the Hogwarts Express, it only felt like yesterday when she rode on it the last time with Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron…

She missed them. There wasn't a day where she couldn't forget about them. They were her brothers, her best friends, and her life. Sure they've had their ups and downs, the short fling with Ron in sixth year, and then the engagement party a month after graduation where Harry popped the question to Ginny. And that's when it happened…

_**Flashback**_

"Oh I feel so great now that school is done! I feel so freeeee!"

I flung my arms out into the air freely and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

A month after the graduation at Hogwarts we returned to Hogsmeade and had a small get-together at the Three Broomsticks, just me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. We talked about what we wanted to do, how much we were glad we didn't have Snape anymore, It was great! Well…

At least for them it was.

Harry stood up, and said he had an announcement to make. He kneeled down in front of Ginny, her eyes wide and hopeful, he asked her to be his wife, his lover, his truly. She of course accepted gleefully, they've been going out for a year now, it was what they called true love…

Ron patted his best friend on the back, "Congratulations mate! We're going to be brothers, can you believe that?!" and also hugged his sister. It was truly heartfelt. I also congratulated both of them and wished them the best of luck with their marriage.

Oh if you were a stranger coming into the Three Broomsticks you would find a group of three happy, gleeful people. The problem is… there are four people in that group.

I stopped to look around at Harry; his face was flushed with happiness, as was Ginny and Ron whose faces lit up like enchanted candles that would never blow out. But me, there was still me.

Why am I not happy? These are my best friends, two of them getting married, and Ron having his best friend turn into his official brother. What did I get? Ginny would devote her time to Harry, Harry to Ginny, and Ron would be ecstatic about this whole idea. I was a square, while everyone was a circle. I just didn't fit. My face was blank, I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes, and they didn't even notice.

They didn't notice.

I stood up and walked out. Just simply walked out. I stood at the doorway of the Three Broomsticks and looked back at the table, seeing if they noticed again but they didn't. Then the tear fell and I ran out, never looking back.

_**End Flashback**_

Her eyes were closed as she reminisced about the past…

'This was six years ago Hermione, don't beat yourself up about it now!'

The awful thing was… even though they tried to keep in contact with her she never responded back, the embarrassment was too much.

'I'm such a jerk! How could I do that to my friends? Well… the past has passed and here I am on my way to Hogwarts, ready to take on my new job. And I'm not letting _anything _burn me down!'

This put a smile on her face. Starting anew would be fun, hopefully.

She fixed her gaze outside the window where Hogwarts came into view. The ends of her lips couldn't help but rise upwards as she neared Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She exited the still train and entered a carriage bringing her to Hogwarts.

Students didn't come for classes until the start of August, and it was only two weeks before that occurred. Until then she would just have to get settled.

'WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'm not even sure if I'm even getting this job yet! Well… I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

The carriage stopped and Hermione got off quickly, anxious to enter her old school again. She entered the Great Hall, and stared in awe as the memories of her years at this school filed up in her head. Nothing much had changed, maybe a few paintings here and there, a few statues, and some décor but all in all it was still the Hogwarts she came to love.

She followed the path to Dumbledore's office, passing some old professors along the way, some she liked, and some she didn't like, for example Prof. Snape who had been granted the duty of teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, a job he's always wanted, and from what she's heard, he wasn't bad. He set a record for teaching that subject five years in a row, after someone else took his job.

'Ha-ha. I wonder what stupid git wanted to take his old job!'

And then the answer bumped into her. Literally.

"It's too early for students! What are you doing here?! Ten points from whatever house you're from!" said a familiar voice.

It was… no, it can't be. But then again he had that striking resemblance. Pale skin, blonde, whitish hair, tall, skinny, wearing green-tinted black robes with a Slytherin House Symbol, much like what Snape used to wear. He couldn't be… could he?

She stared in awe at him, deciding whether to ask if he was him or not, for what seemed like hours but was really five seconds. The supposed Draco Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Err, umm… I'm not a student. Actually I'm about to work here..." She said lamely. She wanted to make sure it was him before she said anything.

'She looks oddly familiar. Maybe I've fucked her before… nah. So she said she's working here? Hmm…' Draco thought in silence.

"You look familiar." They said simultaneously.

Then it hit them.

"Granger? MUDBLOOD?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted back, "I prefer muggle born, thank you very much, mister Malfoy. So let me guess you're the Potions teacher that took after Snape's old job?"

He smirked, "What the fuck are you doing here Granger?"

"Are you that stupid? I just told you! I'm going to be working here! The new transfiguration teacher, hello?" She handed him the letter she received which he read quickly, mumbling some words from the letter here and there.

Hermione patiently waited for him to finish and he handed back the letter which Hermione slid into her robe's pocket. There was an awkward silence until Draco started to speak.

"I can't believe _you're_ going to be working here! And here I was hoping that the new Transfiguration teacher would be some hot woman in her twenties or something. But no, they got you, didn't they? "

"Whatever Malfoy, deal with it! I've got to go claim my job right now, so thank you and fuck you very much!"

She walked past him heatedly, remembering to bump into his shoulder 'accidentally' and carried on to Dumbledore's office.

Draco was flabbergasted by the way Hermione spoke. 'I've never heard her cuss before, this is new,** she** is new. She's changed mentally and physically. I wonder what she's been doing for the past several years… What are you thinking?! This is Mudblood Granger you're talking about here! Well whatever's going to go on…it's going to be interesting,' he took a last look at her retreating back and carried on his way to his class room.

'Ugh, the nerve of that man! He's so childish! You'd think after six years he'd mature at least a little by now, maybe I shouldn't set standards up for someone like him that high! I can't believe he's the Potions teacher! Dumbledore's **really** gone off his rocker.'

She reached the office door and knocked politely, and just as her hand left the door the knob turned and standing in the doorway was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore greeting her with a smile.

She was just about to speak about to greet him and talk about the job offer but he got to it first.

"Miss Granger! Great to see you again! We are glad you accepted our offer!"

Old Dumbledore, always the first to start a conversation…

"Why yes! Once I heard you needed a new teacher I jumped at the opportunity." Okay so maybe not, but hey, she was here, wasn't she?

"Well as of now, I declare you Hogwart's new Transfiguration teacher! I've also got another proposition for you, would you like to be Gryffindor's head of house? Prof. McGonagall was before she retired and we'd like you to replace that spot, if you wouldn't mind."

Hermione's always dreamed of being in control of a whole house, and here was the opportunity!

"Of course I'll take it! Oh gosh this is great! I'd love to!"

Dumbledore chuckled at her excitement and eagerness, "Well then the job is yours! You will share a dormitory with another teacher here, I'm sure you remember him, does Draco Malfoy sound any familiar?"

Hermione's face fell into horror, 'I hope he's not actually serious with me sharing a dormitory of the same person I've been tormented by for seven years, the same person who calls me mudblood and who had the name of the former Slytherin sex god!'

Dumbledore noticed her horror, "It won't be bad I assure you, you will only share a small living room and a bathroom. It's the only place you can stay here in Hogwarts if you're willing to teach here, I'm afraid."

'Okay, live with Malfoy and have a great teaching career? Or return to my old job and miss the opportunity of a lifetime?'

After a few quick seconds of thinking about it, she finally came up with a confident decision.

"I'll do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Yeaahhhh. How was it? I'll try and make my chapters longer, I promise! I'll update faster too!

Well, Review Review Review!

And thank you so much to my reviewers! It really boosts up my writing drive!

**That anonymous person, ****Emikitty0922, The Weaving Wheel, Black Padfoot, Llamachick, and any other reviewers! THANK YOU!**

And also, if anyone has any good Hermione/Draco fics that you or anyone else wrote I'd love to read them!

**Next chapter will definitely have some Hermione/Draco interaction! FUN! So till next time!**


	3. The Bathroom Incident

**Title:** We Only Live Once

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series belongs to Jk. Rowling. If it belonged to me, the covers of all the books would have orange and blue stripes and the series would be called Harry Pothead.

**Summary: **Set six years after her graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione thought she had the good life, and then all of a sudden she realized, 'What am I going to do for the rest of my life?' At that same day, she receives a letter from Hogwarts wanting her to become the new Transfiguration teacher. Yet when she arrives the first day of her job she rekindles old flames with a former schoolmate who is now Hogwarts' Potion's teacher, Draco Malfoy. What will this bring?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: The Bathroom Incident**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were such times called 'an awkward moment' when things just didn't feel right. When you weren't sure what to say or do. People hate awkward moments. And one of these people was Hermione Granger, oh and guess what? She was experiencing an awkward moment.

She sort of just stood outside her 'new home' for what seemed an hour, deciding whether she was actually going to go through with it and open the door. Or should I say portrait? Well anyways, the portrait was of a man, whom Hermione recognized. He had on a sixteenth century type dress and had a parchment and quill in hand. He boasted to Hermione about being the greatest writer in all of history. And right he was, for this was William Shakespeare. Greatly honored by his presence (even though he was a portrait), Hermione almost squealed in excitement, being a writer herself.

The two carried on a conversation about writing techniques, word transitioning, you know… writer's stuff. Before long it had been about exactly an hour that Hermione was standing outside the portrait door and realized it was all or nothing at all, so she decided to enter.

"Pax Pacis", Hermione said to the William Shakespeare portrait, and almost instantly the portrait door opened. It was sort of ironic how the password meant 'peace' in Latin, especially when her and her once enemy were about to live together. But then again, things never ceased to amaze her at this point.

She entered the den, completely full with once couch that connected to a large sofa-chair; they had material as soft as velvet and as soothing as silk. There was a small coffee table which was covered with reviews of potions lessons, and a large fireplace to a side of the room with two comfortable, plush chairs with an emblem on each of them, one with the Slytherin house symbol and the other with Gryffindor's.

One wall was covered with book-cases, placed side to side, there were five in all, three of which were filled and 2 were free for herself, she guessed. Then the rest of the walls were covered in paintings, tapestries, portraits, clocks, and other imaginable decorations.

"It's beautiful. Now **this** is a place I could live in…" then she remembered the Draco part and shook her head in a way like 'I can't believe you were actually thinking that!'

Then she remembered there was more to it than this, she identified the stairs and walked up them, her face glowing in awe as she reached the top, entering a small hallway with one half of the room painted a nice jade green and the other half painted a nice brick red, on walls on opposite sides were two doors. One door was the color black with orange and red trim and the other was black with green and silver trim, she supposed that one was Malfoy's and entered the one with red and orange trim. Inside, greeted her with a nice clean, warm smell.

This was home.

Surrounding her was a nice simple bed, and a large window overlooking Hogwarts' grounds with the Quidditch field in sight and the whomping willow at the other end, you could even see hagrid's hut if you squinted. Her bags and luggage carrying supplies and necessities that would last for about the full year were already at her room, as requested by Hermione which Dumbledore had an apprentice of his get.

And then she noticed on the other side of the room was another door connecting to another room.

'Hmm… this can't be the bathroom can it? But if it is then doesn't that mean…'

But too late, she already turned the knob and there in his birthday suit was Draco Malfoy in the flesh. Well actually a towel kind of covered his lower body, but hey a girl can dream can't she? Well not this girl, not Hermione Granger. She DID NOT want to see him, thank you very much. Although she did sort of like how lean and strong he looked, with water dripping from his hair onto his body it was like ooh bbaaabby…

'STOP! I am Hermione Jane Granger and I DO NOT think this way!'

She felt the warm, red feeling rise up into her cheeks and squeezed her eyes tightly. She muttered quickly what seemed to be an, "imsosorry!" and left the room in a rush, slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through that moment, Draco Malfoy had an eyebrow quirked and his face in a smirk as he noticed Hermione enter the bathroom and leave in embarrassment. He knew she was coming but he thought she'd at least have the nerve to knock or something.

Of course, at first when Dumbledore called Draco up to his office about living arrangements right after his meeting with Hermione, Draco wouldn't give in that easy.

_**Flashback**_

"You're joking right?" said Draco, amused by Dumbledore's proposition.

Sharing a room with a person he's loathed almost all though-out his seven years at Hogwarts was definitely not something he would give in to do that easily. Giving into something like this was… rare; almost unheard of!

Yet, Dumbledore always had his ways.

"No, Mister Malfoy. I'm not joking. Think of this as an opportunity to relive your 7th year, it'll be like sharing a Head's common room again." Dumbledore said and smiled.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. Seventh year wasn't really _that_ bad, although he'd never admit it was actually fun, but **it wasn't bad.** He and Hermione would sometimes have civil talks over homework, maybe about teachers, and about conflict between wizards and muggles, and other things that didn't involve Harry Potter, or Gryffindor. By almost the end of the year, Draco had almost found his common room and Hermione as an escape from the outside world. When he entered his room he felt so free, he didn't have to care about impressing Hermione or anyone else in those rooms. He never had to.

'Alright… maybe I should add up the pro's and con's' he thought. 'Pro's are… someone who'll understand teaching, I won't have to share a common room with some disgusting middle-aged teacher who whined about children who couldn't learn, I also won't be so damn lonely..' then he started thinking of the cons. 'She's Pottyhead's friend, she's annoyingly smart and always so damn noble, she…' as he thought of cons he felt he ran short and finally made a decision.

"Alright, fine. But I can't guarantee you that we'll be civil towards each other. If you're thinking that's going to happen you're **really** the lunatic you are!" well okay maybe he didn't really say that last sentence, but he really wanted to!

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Malfoy. I assure you that the living commodations will be just fine." Dumbledore said. He gave a smile and winked.

Sort of creeped out by this action Draco took this as a sign to leave. So he left and shut the door abruptly, anxious to leave the room.

"Well," he said in a huff "this is going to be interesting."

_**End of Flashback**_

And interesting it was, indeed.

He was still standing inside the bathroom and decided to go to his room and start dressing. As he pulled on some boxers and a clean white t-shirt he decided that later he would rub the situation back in the bathroom in Hermione's face to embarrass her a little.

'Nothing like some old-school fun.' Draco thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. My. God." Hermione said exasperatedly after she shut the door. Her back was leaning against the door that connected the bathroom and her room, she slid down it so that she was sitting down on the floor.

Hermione didn't know whether she liked what she just saw or not. I mean, sure he had a great body Hermione would admit that, but the fact that it was Draco Malfoy's body, the boy she's been tormented from all her life at Hogwarts, that just plain out scared her!

'I just saw Draco Malfoy half naked…I just saw Draco Malfoy half naked.. I just' she repeated that in her head what seemed to be about a million times until she finally got a hold of herself.

'You know what? He probably wants to see me like this. Well, I'm not going to give him what he wants!' she got up, started unpacking her things, and after she did, she would **definitely **have to have a chat with Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so, after Hermione was done packing she walked calmly down the stairs, towards the small couch-chair in front of the fire with the Gryffindor emblem, with one of her favorite books at hand, Hogwarts a History, since she was living in Hogwarts again she needed to remember some old facts. Although, once she reached down the stairs she realized someone had taken HER small couch-chair in front of the fire with the Gryffindor emblem!

"Draco Malfoy get off my chair NOW!"

"Oh is that the way you treat your roommate?"

Hermione seethed with anger; somehow he _always_ had a way to get her mad. Even during 7th year when they shared a common room!

"That's the way I treat a roommate sitting on my chair, yes!"

He smirked and said, "Well what if I like this chair better than mine?"

"Well tough luck it's still mine!" Then an idea popped into my head.

"Malfoy, you do know that it has the Gryffindor House emblem on it, right?"

He looked behind him and his eyes widened. Then he smirked again and turned to me.

"I don't care. Years of teaching Gryffindors and other houses made me think houses don't matter anymore." He said it so carelessly it made me get even madder!

This was Draco Malfoy saying this too! He hated Gryffindors! And other houses as well! And here he was saying _this_?! 'This is waaay too much for today' Hermione thought.

'Aha! I got her now! I'm always the one to get the last word!' Draco thought. He waited just a little more, seeing Hermione make up a comeback in her mind and then shrugged her shoulders, made a "humph" sound, and sat on Draco's chair facing the other way where she wouldn't see Draco. Which was hard because the chairs were aligned in a sort of v-shape, facing each other at the center in front of the fire.

Draco couldn't help but laugh a little at his victory. Hermione sent him a glare and went back to her reading, as did Draco.

A few minutes passed and Draco, becoming bored of his book and realizing this was a great time to chat about the bathroom incident started speaking, "So… do you enjoy walking onto other people when they're in the bathroom?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. 'Ugh! How dare he lead me away from my book!' Ha-ha. Only Hermione would think of that.

"Okay, just to get this straightened out: I didn't walk in on you on purpose! I didn't even know where that door led! And also, other women may have wanted to see your half-naked body with its six-pack and unbelievably strong abs and defined arms, with water droplets falling down your really gorgeous blonde-white hair, but not me! Not Hermione Granger! So LAY OFF IT!"

Whoa. She didn't mean to go _that_ far.

"Uhh… I didn't mean to go that far. Sorry." She apologized.

"No, don't apologize for saying I'm unbelievably handsome. Which I am of course." He smirked.

"What?! When did I say that?"

"Oh c'mon you know I am, and you just happened to make it official when you said, and I quote "your half-naked body with its six-pack and unbelievably strong abs and defined arms, with water droplets falling down your really gorgeous blonde-white hair"."

"Ugh! And you think I think you're 'unbelievably handsome' by when I said that?! Because I absolutely DON'T think you're unbelievably handsome, Draco Malfoy." Lie.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Granger. You still can't hide the fact you think I'm handsome." And he went back to his reading.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

They each said this as they read, or at least tried to read as they had their mini-argument.

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Do too!" said Hermione. Then she realized she just agreed with Draco.

"Ugh, I did not mean to say that!" she said exasperatedly.

Draco had a victory smile on his face and said, "Oh yes you did! You agreed, Hermione Granger thinks I'm unbelievably handsome."

"Ugh!" she grunted and threw her book at him as she got up and marched up the stairs and slammed her bed-room door.

As Hermione laid on her bed and Draco on "his" chair in front of the fire they both said to themselves…

"What did I get myself into?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **

YESSSS! Done!

I won't start classes and them teaching until probably the fifth chapter, the one after the chapter after this one... lol

Erm… yeah. Any questions? Just place them in your reviews and I'll answer them here.

Thank you to my reviewers:

**WaterNaiad13, Llamachick, tammie, The Weaving Wheel, Sherezade-Meisuke, Ashley, and welovetehsubs!**

And please please please, take a minute or two to review! I rhymed for you! Lol


End file.
